battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuko Sakaki (Manga)
Backstory Yuko Sakaki was born to Kaori Sakaki and Souichiro Sakaki. Since she was very young, Yuko and her family had been very religious. The problem with this is that Yuko would become very paranoid of certain events and thought of some people are demons thanks to a pastor named Pastor Min. She would sometimes see a psychiatrist named Doctor Chiodo about her issues, but she didn't enjoy seeing him. One day at school, Yuko witnessed a fight between Tadakatsu Hatagami and Mitsuru Numai. When she came home she had locked herself in her room and refused to go to school for a while. Her mother and father tried to comfort her but when Souichiro started to lose hope and tried to unlock Yuko's door, she tried to stop him and closed the door on her father's fingers causing them to bleed. Friends and Enemies In the Program Yuko runs through the island in a complete panic when she witnesses the fight between Shuya Nanahara and Tatsumichi Oki. From her viewpoint, it seems that Shuya killed Tatsumichi, and she flees from the scene in terror.(After this she refers to Shuya as a "Demon Boy".) Later on, the group of girls in the The Lighthouse discover Yuko, who joins the girls, in a clearly traumatised state. When Shuya was brought to them, unconscious and injured, she was terrified, and prayed that he would die. When Yukie Utsumi brought them the news that he would recover, Yuko decided she would kill him Yuko decides to put some of this poison into Shuya's food. Her plan backfires, however, when Yuka Nakagawa tastes Shuya's meal and dies. The girls all become panicked, and after an extended battle, Yuko is the only survivor. While she looks at the dead bodies of her friends, Shuya manages to get out of his room and enter the kitchen. Shuya, shocked at the deaths of the girls, mourns Yukie. Yuko shoots at Shuya, and runs to the top of the lighthouse, with Shuya chasing her. At the top of the lighthouse, when Shuya chaches up to her, she shoots at him. Yuko loses her footing and slips. Shuya catches her and tries to pull her up, despite his severe injuries. Yuko realises that Shuya is responsible for saving her life, even though he suffers agonizing pain, which leads her to realise that he was good after all; her friends died in vain. Yuko is deeply distraught that she discovers Shuya is not as bad as she thought, but also she feels she 'lit the fuse' for the lighthouse fiasco. Yuko pries her hand free of Shuya's, and falls to her death on a building's roof. She is then seen, limbs twisted and side open, but smiling sadly. Shuya drags Yuko's body inside the lighthouse and Yuko is placed with her deceased friends, hand in hand as Shuya laments their deaths, being caused partly by him and partly by their lack of trust despite being such a close-knit group. Appearances Notes and Trivia *Yuko was the last member of her group/clique to be killed and the only member of the group who's death cause was suicide. Category:Battle Royale manga characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Lighthouse Girls Category:Suicide Deaths Category:Female Category:Insane